


Story II: Community and Min(n)aKei(-san)

by seerstella



Series: Eternalizing the Moon: Daisuke's Story [2]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Takumi-kun Series, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fight Scenes, Implied DaiMao, Implied MinaDoori, M/M, Puns and References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerstella/pseuds/seerstella
Summary: In which Daisuke finds a new ally and his own history.





	1. Vampire-Wannabe's Fishy Superstar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. No offense intended to the real people written here.
> 
> For the sake of this story, I made Dai-chan didn’t play Tezuka, so Ryouma Baba played him right after Keisuke Minami. After all, he hasn’t met Mao yet. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire-Wannabe's predecessor comes into the picture.

.

.

.

It wasn’t like Daisuke was alone. No, that wasn’t the right word. He was alone, yes, but he wasn’t the only vampire residing in the country. He never really found one in person, but Vampire-Wannabe always said that they existed all around Japan. However, Daisuke paid it almost no heed. As long as his visits to the slaughter houses and his supply of retail blood weren’t bothered, the other blood-sucking creatures can mind their own business.

“Whoa, you came!”

Daisuke shook his head in exasperation when he saw Vampire-Wannabe threw his tennis racket to whatever direction as he ran towards him with a huge grin in his face. Shouts of ‘dammit, Baba-san, stop doing that!’ and ‘who did he hit this time?’ indicated that his friend did that often when he was ecstatic.

“Thank goodness, Dai-chan! Why are you here? Break from photo shoots?”

Daisuke shrugged. “No work ‘till tomorrow, and I’m bored to death at home.”

“Wonder why.” Vampire-Wannabe elbowed his arm jokingly. “Bet you’ve watched all that American TV show you like in one go. That one about two brothers dealing with supernatural beings you can’t stop talking about. Seriously, Dai-chan, now I’m wondering what else can you stash over there to kill your boredom.”

It made Daisuke laugh; his friend knew him so well. “I’ll just replay them.”

“Yeah, you should. I’m broke buying all those DVDs anyway. Well, since you’re here, wanna grab a bite with us Seigaku? We’d love to have you.”

“Why not?” Daisuke didn’t even need to consider that.

“Splendid! Wait here, we’re almost done.”

Daisuke felt a pang of jealousy as he watched Vampire-Wannabe bouncing back to his team and announcing that they would have a guest for lunch. Both of them auditioned for Kunimitsu Tezuka together (despite Daisuke was mistaken for Takeshi Momoshiro in the beginning), and Daisuke knew he should’ve felt happy for his friend for getting the role. Still, it left a sour taste in his mouth as he remembered how Vampire-Wannabe danced with his team while he was stuck in supposedly seductive poses before the camera.

The Seigaku team cheered, cutting Daisuke’s train of thoughts, and so they went.

Daisuke never ate in this restaurant before, but Vampire-Wannabe’s teammates were quick to recommend things they liked. After he finished his meal, he leaned back on his seat and observed the interaction between Seigaku’s current generation. One conversation stood out in the group, though, thanks to Vampire-Wannabe’s sudden enthusiasm.

“Hey, do you guys know MinaKei’s coming over to watch us?” one of them, Aki if Daisuke wasn’t mistaken, announced.

“YES!” Vampire-Wannabe stopped his talk with a guy named Ikkou—he played Kawamura, right?—to yell that single word as he turned to Aki, grinning ear-to-ear. “I can’t wait to see him, it’ll be amazing!” And so he began to ramble about this MinaKei, while his teammates and Daisuke watched with immense amusement.

“You know Minami-san, right, Daisuke-san?” Yuuki Tsujimoto asked from his seat next to Daisuke. “He’s Tez before Baba.”

Oh. No wonder Vampire-Wannabe was acting like Christmas came early. “He’s coming over.” It wasn’t a question.

“Today. In the afternoon practice, if I’m not wrong,” Tsuji replied. “That’s why our captain’s like a leech today.”

“Isn’t he always?” Seigaku’s current Eiji Kikumaru, Shouta Takasaki, piped out next to his Golden Pair partner. Apparently Vampire-Wannabe heard that, for he stopped his speech about _How I Should Prepare for My Predecessor Since I’ll Never be Good Enough_ and mock-glared at Shouta from across the table.

“10 laps, Kikumaru,” he deadpanned in his best Tezuka imitation.

The rest of the table laughed.

* * *

Daisuke stayed for the afternoon practice out of curiosity. He’d seen Keisuke Minami on TV, talking about his role and his wish to go to other countries in Asia, but never saw him in person. When he followed the Seigaku team back to the rehearsal venue, Vampire-Wannabe only glanced at him and nodded in understanding.

“There he is!” Yuusuke, usually called Ebo, pulled off his Inui glasses and everybody looked up.

Keisuke Minami made his way into the hall. He was only wearing T-shirt and jeans, but Vampire-Wannabe watched him as if he were some kind of superstar. The young man smiled formally at the new Seigaku team and turned to look at Daisuke. The smile faltered slightly before he turned back to Vampire-Wannabe and his teammates.

Daisuke’s eyes narrowed. There was something fishy about this guy.

* * *

“Dai-chan, you gotta come with me!”

Daisuke rubbed his eyes and splashed water on his face. “Do you need to do this on one in the morning?”

“I went here straight after practice!” Vampire-Wannabe protested. “My sense of time is warped after TeniMyu. You should know that we finish practice on ungodly hours.”

“Yeah, I figured as much,” Daisuke grumbled, wiped his face, and stepped out the bathroom. Now he was a bit awake. “I don’t wanna see you out on the streets in the middle of the night, so you can crash here ‘till morning.”

“Thank you, Dai-chan, you’re the best. Actually Shouta asked for a sleepover, but this is too important to miss!”

“What is it?” Daisuke opened the fridge and tossed his friend a can of beer. He grabbed a small glass of retail blood from yesterday. If his sleep was stolen, he might as well make the best of it. “I have photo session tomorrow, you know.”

Vampire-Wannabe caught the can and opened it. He then searched something from his pocket and threw it onto the table. Daisuke eyed it with interest as he took a sip of his favorite red liquid. It was a card, but not an ordinary one. As Daisuke picked it up, he realized that it was an invitation to a nightclub in Tokyo, for tonight. “Where did you get this?”

His friend looked like he was ready to explode. “Minami-san gave it to me! Can you imagine that, Dai-chan?”

Whoa. That was a whole new level. Daisuke reread the venue and remembered that it was one of the most well-known underground nightclubs. He’d never visited that place, but the name was familiar. “This sounds… too good to be true.”

Vampire-Wannabe lifted his eyebrow and took a swig of his beer. “I thought so too. Which is why I’m here.”

Daisuke eyed him in surprise. “You want me to come with you?”

“Uh-huh. He didn’t say you can come, but he said I can bring a friend. C’mon, Dai-chan, what’s better, sitting here watching reruns or going down for some fun?”

Curiosity won and Daisuke nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some names in case they're unfamiliar:  
> 1\. Aki is Akihiro Hayashi (Seigaku 5th's Kaoru Kaido)  
> 2\. Ebo is Yuusuke Arai (Seigaku 5th's Sadaharu Inui)  
> 3\. Ikkou is Ikkou Chou (Seigaku 5th's Takashi Kawamura)  
> 4\. Tsuji is Yuuki Tsujimoto (Seigaku 5th's Shuichiro Oishi)  
>   
> A small reference is on Daisuke being mistaken as Takeshi Momoshiro. Read that once in a report of a Heat Up Eve episode (not the one with Mao, as far as I can remember).  
> And the DVDs is a reference to Supernatural, because we all know Daisuke likes it.
> 
> So? How's it for the beginning?  
> I add Minami because Princess Serenity-chan writes him down in the original Eternal Moon.
> 
> Reviews are much appreciated! ^^


	2. A Warehouse-like Nightclub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke and Ryouma go out, got flipped, and are banned.  
> Literally.

The nightclub didn’t look like one from the outside. It looked more like a warehouse. Daisuke didn’t like the atmosphere, but he kept his silence as Vampire-Wannabe led the way. He watched as his friend knocked the door in a certain rhythm and someone cracked it open. Without any word, they were let in.

That was when Daisuke’s hearing caught the music, and he realized, as they were led downstairs, that this place was just like any other nightclubs.

Only one thing that differed it: the scent.

It wasn’t the same, and Daisuke had never smelled something like this before. He looked around, at the dancing people, but didn’t find anything strange. He shrugged and followed his friend. “So, what are we gonna do here?”

“Minami-san will come in a minute,” Vampire-Wannabe replied, his voice almost drowned in the music. Daisuke nodded and they took the nearest empty table. “He said we can order anything, it’s on him today. Isn’t it awesome? I bet he wants to talk about me being Tezuka… I hope you don’t mind, Dai-chan.”

“It’s okay,” Daisuke murmured absently and continued to look around. People went back and forth before them, a few with glasses of red wine in their hands—it reminded Daisuke of his own stash of retail blood, he was running low—but after a while of examining his surroundings he began to notice something.

Many of them seemed to _glare_ at Vampire-Wannabe, and a bad feeling clutched Daisuke. What the hell is this place?

“Sorry for making you wait,” a voice cut through his thoughts and Daisuke looked up. Minami’s eyes found his and for a second, he looked surprised. “Whoa, Baba-san, you really brought a friend.”

“Yes, this is Daisuke Watanabe. We’re old friends.”

Daisuke shook hands with him and found nothing odd. “What a nice place,” he said, rather dryly.

Minami sat down next to Daisuke, which made him uncomfortable. “I come here a few times, just to blow off some steam. Nobody knows me in this place, but sometimes it’s good to bring over a friend. So, Baba-san, how does it feel to play Tezuka?”

And so Vampire-Wannabe began his rambling, with Minami occasionally joining in. Daisuke tuned them out and resumed his looking around. Nobody was glaring at his friend anymore, but Daisuke couldn’t help but to notice a group of people across the dance floor that seemed to be whispering furiously. He also saw couples grinding against each other on the dance floor, and some were busy making out, and some were drinking and dancing at the same time. Shaking his head, he turned his gaze to the dance floor and the group of whispering people.

_Wonder what they’re talking about._

“Baba-san, you seem to be getting along well with your teammates.” Minami’s comment brought Daisuke back to the present.

Vampire-Wannabe was going to answer when a shout was heard. It took Daisuke a few seconds to realize that it came from the whispering group, and that those people were pointing towards their direction. He didn’t have time to react as the shout, the same words, rang in his hearing.

“IT’S HIM!”

Time seemed to stop and the music seemed to quieten. Daisuke saw a flash in the dim light and found himself lying on his back, with something on top of him. He rolled to get rid of it, which turned to be a bad decision. He landed on the floor, under the table, and the weight followed him. He grunted in pain, and when he saw a certain dark hair, he realized what— _who_ —was lying on top of him.

“What—”

Above them, Daisuke could see Minami’s face. He’d pushed the table a bit further than him, and now was hovering over them. Vampire-Wannabe was as stiff as a board on top of Daisuke, and he realized why as he heard the approaching footsteps.

“Stop!” Minami yelled to whoever was coming.

They didn’t obey him. Daisuke couldn’t see who was running towards them, for his sight was limited and Vampire-Wannabe was apparently unconscious. Even so, he could see Minami leaned over them and sniffed his friend’s nape.

“What are you doing?” Daisuke snarled. “Get away from him!”

He watched as Minami’s eyes widened in something akin to fear. “Get up, Watanabe-san! Get up and hug him!”

“What are you talk—oof!” With unexplainable strength, Minami pulled Daisuke from under his friend and rolled their position. Grunting, Daisuke landed on the top of Vampire-Wannabe, and was shocked when their eyes met. Vampire-Wannabe said something Daisuke couldn’t comprehend, most probably a curse. In reflex, Daisuke covered him as much as he could, his instinct told him to protect his friend. The running stopped, the music resumed its volume. But amidst the noises, Daisuke could hear somebody else shouting and throwing profanities.

“How dare you, Minami! You’re banned from this place and you know that!” It was what Daisuke could make out from the noises.

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll leave now!” Minami’s voice was heard from a distance. “But remember, I will come back! I’ll get what I want, and you can’t stop me!”

With that, he pulled Daisuke to his feet and practically dragged the two of them out.

* * *

“Alright, now answer my question.”

“Answer mine first!” Daisuke half-shouted. They were now on the ground, in an empty road a hundred meters from the nightclub. Minami’s strength deflated in a few minutes of dragging Daisuke and his friend out, and he was practically sprawled on the concrete right now. Daisuke was the one standing, while Vampire-Wannabe sat down nearby, a deep frown on his face. “What was going on? Why did they attack us? Why—”

“Wait, Dai-chan.”

“Huh?” Daisuke stopped his rants to see his friend rose and pulled Minami to his feet.

“Minami-san, please answer my question honestly.”

“Since I’ve got you into trouble, I think I owe you that much. What is it?”

“When is your birthday? And be truthful, please. I don’t take July 3, 1985 as an answer.”

Daisuke covered his face with his hands and sighed in exasperation. _Not this vampire thing again, stupid_ , he wanted to say, but the solemn look on Minami’s face surprised him.

“I can’t answer that, I’m sorry.”

Realization dawned on Daisuke and Vampire-Wannabe suddenly fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are much appreciated! ^^


	3. 'Hannibal Lecters'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some conversation between a human and two vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also written for sd4ianto who wants some answers. Enjoy!

“You really need to lose some weight, Dai-chan. I couldn’t breathe when you were on me… literally.”

“Whatever.” Daisuke swatted his friend’s arm. They were in Minami’s apartment right now, crashing for the night. It was the closest place from the club, after all. Both Minami and Daisuke felt it was the best choice to bring over their unconscious friend. After half an hour lying on Minami’s couch, Vampire-Wannabe regained consciousness and once he’d got over his shock over the fact that his idol had been a vampire, they’d been bantering ever since. “Don’t make it sound romantic, my friend.”

“Yeah, because I’m not a kind of guy who’ll kiss people on the couch. May be comfortable but, nah, no way. Sofa or bed… what kind of question is that?! I’ll pick the bed, hands down.”

“That’s because you can’t even _afford_ a sofa.” Daisuke rolled his eyes. “And bed? _Your_ bed? Your small, cranky bed? No, thanks. I bet you’re one kind who loves to make out in small, not-so-private places, huh? Like a cubicle… or a fitting room. Imagine the thrill and the closeness! You’re into it, I know.”

“How _the hell_ do you know that?”

“You’re talkative when drunk, by the way.”

“Shut up!” Despite the deep blush, Vampire-Wannabe burst into laughter. They were still laughing when Minami stepped into the living room, carrying a tray with three big glasses and bottles of beer. He looked sheepish, but Daisuke wasn’t surprised. Since Vampire-Wannabe revealed him, he’d been acting that way. That was another reason why they were here; Minami was guilty and surprised to find out that they knew what he actually was.

“There you go.” He took a seat on the other side of the table, facing his guests. “I guess I owe you an explanation, but can I clarify something?”

“Go ahead,” Daisuke answered.

“Which one of you is a vampire?”

Daisuke exchanged glances with Vampire-Wannabe and they laughed so hard they fell down the couch. Minami only eyed them as if he’d just spoken in a foreign language. “What? What’s so funny?”

The laugh stopped, but Vampire-Wannabe was still snickering behind his hand as he jumped back to the cushion. Daisuke climbed back to the couch and watched the host in amusement. “It happens a lot, Minami. Ryouma looks more like it than I am, and it fools people most of the time. It’s why I keep calling him Vampire-Wannabe.”

“I see. That explains everything.”

“What do you mean?”

“At first I thought you’re a vampire, Baba-san, so I gave you that invitation. It’s good that you brought Watanabe-san with you, or things would turn out differently earlier.”

“Wait,” Vampire-Wannabe interjected. “If you thought _I_ was the vampire, why did you tell me it was okay to bring a friend?”

Minami rolled his eyes. “Ever heard of formality?” Before Daisuke could react over that sarcastic remark, he continued. “Anyway, I should’ve known you’re human. But you two spend a lot of time together, right? Watanabe-san’s scent covered yours, which is why they stopped… and why I couldn’t figure it out when we first met.”

“Are you saying I smell like a vampire?” Vampire-Wannabe lifted his arm and sniffed it, as if a vampire’s smell was equivalent to a cow’s. “I don’t know whether I should feel insulted or grateful, because Dai-chan always covers himself with perfume after he’s done with his blood-drinking.”

Daisuke shoved him. Minami didn’t need to know that, but to their surprise, the former Tezuka laughed. It was the first time they saw him laughing like that. “Watanabe-san, it’s great to meet you.” The amusement was still on his face as he stared at the two friends. “I did the same, you know, and nobody can understand that. Don’t they know that we’re living with humans who can never understand the scent of blood?”

“Right!” Appreciating the honesty and glad that he’d found someone with the same quirk, Daisuke lifted his hand and they did a high-five. Minami reciprocated with a grin, which looked weird on him. Daisuke couldn’t imagine a Tezuka grinning like a fool, but then again… Vampire-Wannabe was playing him now and he horsed around as much as he was breathing.

“Back to the topic, guys.” Both Daisuke and Minami turned to the only human in the apartment, who was staring at them with a frown on his face. Seriousness fell on them. “You lied to us, Minami-san.”

“Huh?”

“You said you didn’t know anyone in that club, but they didn’t seem to think so.” Vampire-Wannabe’s eyes narrowed, and Daisuke knew he was irritated. “What is it that you didn’t tell us, Minami-san? Is it related to you as a vampire?”

Minami took a deep breath. “I’m sorry that I dragged you two into this, but yes, you’re right. That place is a club belonged exclusively to the vampire community in Tokyo. About why we’re attacked, it’s because some of them smelled Baba-san and knew he was human. However, _I_ didn’t, so at first I made Baba-san cover you, Watanabe-san. Lucky you I realized it on time and flipped you two before things got ugly.”

“No, not just that,” Daisuke replied, remembered how Minami quarreled with one of the vampires back then. He also remembered the drink in their hands… he realized that it wouldn’t be red wine. And the strange scent, too. It explained everything. “You said you were banned, what do you mean?”

“ _That_ ,” Minami pressed the word. “That was why I brought you two there, or at least why I brought Baba-san there. I needed a distraction. I… got into trouble with them, and when they kicked me out I accidentally left some of my donor’s belongings in the club. I wanna get them back but they didn’t even let me in. I thought if I brought some friends, they wouldn’t notice me so I could sneak in or something.”

“Which you couldn’t,” Vampire-Wannabe said dryly. Daisuke could understand his weariness; he’d almost got his blood sucked dry just a few hours before.

Minami nodded. “Speaking about blood donor, Watanabe-san, do you have one?”

Daisuke shook his head. “I never have one. I’m good with retails.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why don’t you have one?”

Daisuke thought about it, but couldn’t seem to find the answer. It felt like his mind was foggy, and he realized that he’d never thought about it. He’d been consuming blood from the slaughter houses that he didn’t care of more ways to get it. That way, he wouldn’t bother anyone, after all. “I don’t know. I just don’t feel like it, I guess.”

Minami leaned back against his seat and gave a nod. “I’ve never found a donorless vampire before. You truly are something, Watanabe-san.”

“I’m good by myself. Humans never really bother me… except that one.”

“Hey!” Vampire-Wannabe protested jokingly when he saw Daisuke’s finger pointing at him. “I’m the one who should’ve said that! When you transform into your real self, you creep the hell outta me, Dai-chan!”

“Is that so? Well, let’s see,” Daisuke answered deviously, turning to Minami. The former Tezuka could catch his message and both of them turned into their real form almost immediately. They watched and snickered as Vampire-Wannabe flinched but finally sighed after his surprise had subsided.

“You and your red eyes,” he commented. “Great. I’m surrounded by Hannibal Lecters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Hannibal Lecter reference (he has red eyes) is too irresistible. It was a heat-of-the-moment thing, btw. XD  
> ‘Sofa or bed’ and ‘fitting room kiss’ come from a certain BL movie we all know.  
> The 'smell equivalent to a cow' isn't really a reference or pun, but I was thinking about Tokyo Ghost Trip (Ryouma Baba's first TV series) when I wrote that.  
> Daisuke ‘showering himself with perfumes’ is from his liking with perfumes. Once read about how he spent money with it which is hilarious because I’m not really into that kind of stuff. Still, it’s awesome knowing this fact of him.  
> Reviews are much appreciated! ^^


	4. A Predecessor's Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke talks to the youngest person in Ryouma's reign as a certain Buchou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter, only a scene of Daisuke talking with someone, but it has some references. One of them leads to a certain pairing that is not DaiMao. Still, we all know it from a certain BL movie that makes most of us ship DaiMao to begin with. :D

There were no news from Minami for weeks, and everything had returned to normal. Daisuke visited Seigaku’s rehearsals whenever he could, which was pretty often, and they were always glad to see him. They went to meals together, and Daisuke started to feel he was a part of them. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who thought so.

“Daisuke-san, you come so often it feels like you’re a former player, visiting us. One more visit and we’ll call you Tezuka from the 4th Generation,” Ryuuki, the boy playing Echizen, said as Seigaku strolled towards their usual dinner place. The other teammates were busy chatting with each other to notice them. Meanwhile, Vampire-Wannabe was leading the way, Shouta next to him.

“Aren’t you guys the 4th Generation?”

“Well, technically… but we prefer 5th Gen. Four is a bad number.”

“Are you saying I belong in a bad generation?”

“I don’t mean it that way!” Both of them laughed. “Anyway, you auditioned as Tez, right?”

“Yeah. But Ryouma’s good too, I’m glad they picked him.”

“Agree. He’s wonderful, and he gets along very well with the others, even the ones outside Seigaku.”

“Really?” Daisuke rarely saw the rival school teams; he’d only run towards Higa—Crawford-san seemed to be a funny guy—and met Kentarou Kanesaki, Sanada’s actor from Rikkaidai. But he hadn’t seen the other school teams in person. “Then again, Ryouma’s pretty fun to be around. He’s so different from his role.”

“Indeed, Daisuke-san. About his friend, he speaks a lot at that narcoleptic Hyoutei guy whenever we had practice. In case you don’t know him, I mean the one played Jirou,” Ryuuki elaborated. “I saw that guy gave Baba-san a bag of chocolate candy once. Baba-san really likes it he didn’t even wanna share with his own teammates. Tsuji-san and Aiba-san even had to buy another one for us since Aki-san and Ebo-san couldn’t stop pestering him.”

“He can be possessive if he wants to,” Daisuke added.

“Uh-huh. And kinda scary, too, when he was determined. Do you know about my racket, Daisuke-san? The one which was supposed to be used at the performance?”

“What about it?”

Ryuuki scratched his chin. “It’s been missing since the first performance. I dunno what happened to it, but Baba-san was furious. He asked the staffs and Ueshima-sensei about it, only to find nothing. He even stayed late sometimes to dig through the storage room in case my racket was there. We helped around, especially Shouta-san, but at the end, we realized it was useless. I got a new racket but it’s not as good as the old one, they said. We don’t talk about it, but I know Baba-san’s still sore.”

“What d’you think happened?”

“I don’t know. Maybe the staffs mixed it up by accident. Actually, Daisuke-san, I have another theory in my head, but I don’t want anybody else to know. Especially Baba-san. He can’t know, because I don’t want more tension between us. Can you keep it, Daisuke-san?”

“Alright. Spill.”

“It’s supposed to be my predecessor’s responsibility. The former Echizen should’ve returned it in place in case I need to use it for the performance. Maybe he was the one who lost it, but I haven’t had the time to see him yet.”

Daisuke hummed but gave no more response, and the walk was silent afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More names in case you're unfamiliar:  
> 1\. Ryuuki is Ryuuki Takahashi (Seigaku 5th Ryouma Echizen)  
> 2\. Crawford-san is Luke.C (the first Eishirou Kite, Higa's captain)  
> 3\. Kentarou Kanesaki is the first actor of Genichirou Sanada, Rikkai's vice-captain  
> 4\. Aiba-san is Hiroki Aiba (Seigaku 2nd, 3rd, and a bit of 5th's Shuusuke Fuji, and also Sachi Inoue in the first Takumi-kun)  
> 5\. Ueshima-sensei is Yukio Ueshima (First Season's Nanjiroh Echizen, also former director and co-choreographer, now supervisor, of the Tenimyu musicals)  
> The 'Buchou from 4th Generation' part is a pun for Daisuke, because he indeed was.  
> I won’t tell who played Jirou, for you should’ve known that already XD  
> And yeah. The chocolate candy is a reference to a certain 4th movie of a BL series.  
> Reviews are much appreciated! ^^


	5. Ungodly Hours' Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On three in the morning, Daisuke is dragged to learn something.

It was a month after the incident in the nightclub that Vampire-Wannabe barged into Daisuke’s apartment on three in the morning. He was lucky that Daisuke was having his insomnia, and was sipping his usual retail blood when he came. “What now?” he asked as a greeting. “You should’ve called, you know. Just getting yourself in like a thief... you're lucky I don't call the cops." 

Vampire-Wannabe only shrugged. He seemed serious. “Sorry. Just finished rehearsal. Anyway, Minami-san wants to see us.”

“Why?”

“He said it’s important. Do you have photo sessions today?"

Daisuke glanced at the nearby calendar. No notes, much to his relief. “Nope. But I have one for tomorrow. Why?”

“Can you go with me?”

“ _Now_?"

Daisuke shouldn’t have asked, for he should’ve had _known_. With an enthusiastic nod, Vampire-Wannabe practically dragged him out the house and down the street, where a car was waiting. Minami was inside, and he drove down the street as soon as Vampire-Wannabe succeeded on pulling Daisuke into the car.

“What the heck?”

Minami didn’t even look back from the driver’s seat. “Sorry, Watanabe-san, but I just found something important.”

“Can that wait until the sun rises?”

“No,” Minami replied. “I have an interview and photo sessions this morning.”

Daisuke rolled his eyes, but since he couldn’t find any way out, he decided to sit back and enjoyed the ride as much as he could. He turned to his friend, who was sitting next to him, his expression showing anticipation of what was coming. “Do you know what’s going on?” he whispered.

Vampire-Wannabe blinked at him. “He said he has something to tell you… about your clan, if I’m not wrong.”

* * *

Minami stopped in front of the public library. Daisuke eyed the building carefully; his analytical side of mind woke up in interest. The library was beautiful; it had some kind of majestic atmosphere. He’d never seen the library at night and now he wondered whether he could build a house with that kind of architecture.

He blinked, and memories flashed on his eyes. _Big house, spacious rooms, huge windows. A group of kids laughing, chasing each other. Warm, light brown floor._

“Dai-chan?”

“Eh?”

Vampire-Wannabe was watching him with concern. “Are you okay?" 

“Yeah… yeah, I’m good.” That was a lie. Daisuke had almost never let the memories attack him, unless he wanted them to. He really needed rest, and the fact that he hadn’t finished his night drink annoyed him even more. “I wish I can bring something to drink.”

His friend stared at him apologetically. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Don’t worry about me,” Daisuke reassured. He remembered when he was still in college, when Vampire-Wannabe cut his own hand for Daisuke’s sake, just because he couldn’t stop complaining. He didn’t want that to happen again. He hated to see a human bleeding, especially his friend. “So, why are we here?”

“Another reason why we have to go _now_ is this.” Minami took them to the back of the library and knocked the door. It opened and an old man stood on the doorway, staring at them wordlessly. Minami turned into a vampire and he stepped aside, giving them access. “Thank you, Yo-san. I owe you greatly.”

“Kei-chan, I’ve known you since forever. Don’t worry about it.”

“Promise you’ll keep it quiet?”

“What’s in it for me?”

Daisuke saw a smile grew on Minami’s lips. In the end, it looked more like a smirk. “Valuable information. I think we have found an exiled clan here.”

Yo-san turned and saw Vampire-Wannabe. He didn’t even spare a glance at Daisuke, for he was so sure that Ryouma Baba was the vampire Minami referred to. It was funny to see admiration and surprise on his face, that Daisuke couldn’t help but to grin amusedly. “It’s very nice to see you, young man. It’s been centuries since I last saw an exiled vampire." 

While Vampire-Wannabe was busy humoring the man as well as he could, Minami huddled closer to Daisuke and nudged him. When it got Daisuke’s attention, he swiftly put his index finger to his lips. Daisuke refrained from commenting.

“An exiled clan member always has a special place in my heart,” Yo-san spoke at some point. “They have so many stories to uncover, young man, yours included. I really hope, with my help, you can find who you are in the inside.”

“…Er, right,” Vampire-Wannabe replied, looking desperate. “Thank you.”

“Yo-san, it’s best for us to leave,” Minami cut in eventually. “As much as we like to talk to you, we have to get back to human activities by morning.”

“It’s totally fine! I’m sorry that I took so much of your time.” Yo-san bowed, his eyes were still fixed at Vampire-Wannabe, who cringed. “Good luck.”

Holding their laughter, Daisuke and Minami bid the old man farewell and went into an empty room, their human friend in tow. Minami knelt and knocked the floor before stood back up. The floor opened and a secret passage was formed, while Daisuke watched in astonishment. They went downstairs, to a place neither newcomer had ever seen before.

“Where are we?” Daisuke asked. They were now standing in front of a huge door. It was even bigger than the library’s front one, and Daisuke always thought it was gigantic enough. “I’ve never seen this place before.”

“This is the archive room for the vampire communities all over Japan. Baba-san, do you mind waiting here for a while? If the sun rises you can call us, because this place’s closed as long as the sun’s up. We can be locked in if we don’t get out soon enough.” Minami pointed at a small, round window on the wall. Daisuke realized that it was a normal window, with the view of the first floor of the library, despite of the fact that they were underground right now. “You can see the sun from there, Baba-san.”

Vampire-Wannabe looked like he was going to object, but finally relented. “This is why you get us to come at night, isn’t it?”

“Indeed. We won’t take long, Baba-san. I don’t want to leave you here, I really do, but we don’t have a choice.”

With that, Minami opened the door—that thing was surprisingly light—and pulled Daisuke in. Daisuke released himself when they were inside, surrounded by thick books and manuscripts. “Why should he wait outside? Yo-san can get suspicious, you know.”

“He won’t know anything, no worries. He can’t get here if there’s someone downstairs. Besides, a human can’t get in here, or he’ll die immediately.”

“And so you let that guy believe _Ryouma_ was the vampire.”

Minami chuckled. “Admit it, Yo-san’s naïveté is amusing, Watanabe-san. As for _why_ I let him, it’s because he’s okay by a random exiled clan member, happy even, but he wouldn’t be if he knows _your_ clan. Your clan had quite bad reputation. Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah?”

“Baba-san told me you can’t remember dates, is that true? What else can’t you remember?”

Daisuke nodded. “The only date I can remember is my supposed birthday, November 6, 1982, because I see it everywhere. But I can’t remember three major things, Minami-san: I can’t recall any dates from the past, and also my earlier life before _and_ right after I turned. Well, the last one wasn’t entirely true. They’re kinda foggy, so I guess that counts as ‘not remembering’? Why do you ask?”

“I’ve been thinking since I first heard your name. I mean it when I said you’re one of a kind, Watanabe-san. A vampire had at least one donor and they always remember everything in detail. I can’t help but to do some digging about you.” He stopped in front of a thick book. “Help me out here, please?”

Daisuke did, and they carried the book towards the nearest table. “What is it?”

“This,” Minami replied, opening the book, “is your history.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Daisuke’s major backstory is coming. And there’s a reason why he can’t remember dates.  
> Yo-san (Yosan) is actually an old food brand in my country, and I find it funny (even tho it's accidental). The name was based on Yoshikazu (Kotani, Seigaku 2nd’s Takashi Kawamura), tho.
> 
> Reviews are much appreciated! ^^


	6. History Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke lets his past attack his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is kinda dark. Please note that none of this happened in real life, and I own nothing but the story and original character(s).
> 
> A/N: Despite the darkness, it's a nice day for me. Today was a celebration of my parents' silver wedding anniversary, which is why the update is kinda late. Please see this update as an effort to spread the happiness. The next one will be up in two days, as usual. Enjoy!

_Big house, spacious rooms, huge windows._

_A group of kids laughing, chasing each other._

_Light brown floor and huge shelves, filled with books._

 

_Daisuke sat down on the floor, papers of images scattered before him. Those were houses, big and small, with fish ponds and huge front yard. He drew all of them, thinking every single of the detail. The base, the roof, the doors, the windows, even the trees that surrounded them. There were also pictures of kids his age, but those were nothing more than a kid’s doodles, messy and merely a waste of paper. Daisuke drew them running around, dancing, laughing, tying their kimonos, talking with each other. It was their happiness that Daisuke captured and drew on the paper, as well as he could._

_“Dai-chan, come.”_

_Daisuke, around hundred years in age and eighteen years old in physical appearance, looked up to the source of voice. He couldn’t remember who it was, but he remembered collecting all the papers and put them back to the shelf where they belong. He remembered following the light footsteps downstairs._

_Light footsteps downstairs._

_Kids’ laughs upstairs became more and more inaudible._

_Darkening rooms._

_Metal bars._

_No windows._

_Scent of blood._

_Dungeon.  
_

**_ Daisuke Watanabe (born circa 1569) _ **

**_ Belonged in a vampire clan originated from the northern Japan. The clan, nicknamed Hooligans, is notorious of attacking innocent humans, particularly children who had yet reached their adolescence. _ **

_  
_

_“You’re a big boy now, and big boys earn their prize. Pick any of them.”_

_Kids. Lying on the stone floor._

_Some awake, some were not._

_Some screaming, some sobbing._

_Daisuke shook his head. It wasn’t the happiness he always saw upstairs._

_  
_ **_ Humans began to wonder why their children are missing. But the children enjoyed their time playing in the Hooligans’ Headquarters, which was a huge castle-like house, influenced by the Western architecture, brought in the pictures by Portuguese missionaries. The clan wasn’t one to be feared, thus escaped the humans’ suspicion. _ **

_  
_

_“Pick, Dai-chan.”_

_Another shake of the head, followed by a slap on the cheek. Daisuke landed on the floor._

_The floor was cold this time._

_The kids were still screaming._

Please! Please! I’ll be good!

_Daisuke couldn’t comprehend what was going on._

_“Pick, Dai-chan.”_

_Daisuke crawled, shakily, towards the nearest kid. It was a boy, and he looked so young, maybe a decade younger than him. His big eyes were dark, matching his messy hair. Daisuke’s heart clenched at the pleading gaze. He realized that he knew this boy; he’d drawn him once, dancing in the middle of the front yard, his bare feet—back then, they weren’t bruised—made contact with the warm grass as his body moved with childlike innocence._

_The boy’s unspoken pleas._

Don’t hurt me. Please.

_The boy’s big, tearful eyes._

_The boy’s messy black hair, framing his face, wet with sweat of fear._

_An idea sparked in Daisuke’s mind. “Pretend,” he whispered so only the boy who could hear him._

_Daisuke did nothing but clutched his mouth—fangs weren’t even there—on the boy’s neck._

_The boy understood._

_A fake scream, but a scream nonetheless._

_Daisuke’s heart broke as he promised himself._

_In the darkness of the night, a few hours later, the boy was free._  
  


 

**_ On June 25, 1691, Watanabe released a boy from the Hooligans’ dungeons out of pity, which was the answer to the children’s disappearances. Furious, humans attacked the place and attempted to catch all of the clan members. This was heard by the largest vampire community in Japan, who decided to take action. _ **

_Fire._

_Smell of smoke._

_Being dragged away and gagged._

_No more of the big house and spacious rooms._

_Only darkness and ropes around his hands._

 

_“Don’t even think of escaping, Watanabe, or we’ll hunt down that boy you foolishly released.”_

_That was enough to keep Daisuke seated on the uncomfortable chair, with his hands bound behind his back. He succumbed into sickness almost immediately; he was young, after all, he had yet a full control of his bloodthirsty nature._

_Nights of screams behind the gag._

_Uncontrollable, painful craving that couldn’t be satisfied._

_Drinking his own blood, oozing out from his bitten lips._

_Tears and pleas._

Now, with me pleading like this… what’s the difference between me and that boy?

_The boy._

_The boy’s big, dark eyes._

_His happy smile and dance on the grass._

_His smooth feet, not even a small scar marred them._

_So young, so pure._

_Daisuke tried his best to survive._

_"What should we do? Kill him?”_

_  
_

**_ The fire ignited by the humans killed most of the clan members, and the rest were kidnapped by other clans under the orders of the Japanese vampire community. Watanabe was a part of the latter, and he was detained in a hut in the middle of the forest. After a few months of captivity, the community decided to erase his memory and release him, just like they did the other surviving clan members. This was done in order to let him live but with no recollection to the vicious clan he’d once belonged. _ **

 

_Spells._

_Hopeful words._

Let this work. So we can leave him alone. What a nuisance.

_Weird calmness._

_Sleepy…_

_Loud noises._

_A sudden light._

_…a horse?_

 

_Long, dark hair._

_No more darkness._

_Failed attempt._

_“We owe you, Daisuke-san.”_

**_Freedom._**

* * *

Daisuke leaned back against his seat, his face ashen. “Why are you showing me this?”

Minami shrugged. “I just think you should know. You deserve to know what happened to you.”

“And what do you think happened to me?”

“You were rescued before they could fully erase your memory. My question is who saved you? Do you remember that?”

Daisuke searched his mind. He found a flash of a face, but not a name. “I guess I don’t know her name.”

“Her?”

“Truthfully, I dunno. I just remember long hair and a horse.”

Minami nodded. “You know, the reason why I brought you here is also because—” The words died in his throat when the room started to rattle. “C’mon, Watanabe-san!”

Daisuke hurriedly closed the book and Minami grabbed it before throwing it back to the shelf. They were rushing towards the door when they saw a familiar figure standing between the shelves, staring at them confusedly. “Ryouma!” Daisuke shrieked, stopping his dash. “What are you doing here?”

Vampire-Wannabe groaned. “I’ve been calling you since forever! The sun’s already up twenty minutes ago!”

Minami frowned at Vampire-Wannabe, but he seemed to regain his composure when they felt the earthquake became stronger. “Come on!”

They landed outside the door right before the door closed and disappeared, turning into a blank wall. From the small window next to the three exhausted men, the morning sun shone brightly as if mocking them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it? We all know Daisuke's origins now.  
> This is the major difference with Princess Serenity-chan's Eternal Moon, which was made accidentally. Since this is a fanfic from a fanfic, she has given her okay, which is why I post it here.
> 
> Why Dai-chan was a painter in his younger years is beyond me. Just like A Proper Painting, my headcanon keeps making him one. I think I’m biased on that story XD  
> Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are much appreciated! ^^


	7. Minami's Motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minami tells Daisuke why, and how he relents.

“How did you find my address?” 

“I have my ways.” Daisuke glared at him as a form of response. “Kidding, kidding. Baba-san gave it to me. Please, Watanabe-san, let me in?”

Daisuke rolled his eyes, but stepped aside, letting the guest into his house. Damn Vampire-Wannabe and his idolization towards the former Tezuka. The first thing Daisuke did after the unexpected guest had settled was offering the other vampire his stash of retail blood, which he declined. Daisuke shrugged but was actually glad; he never really liked to share.

“So, what brings you here?”

“I want to tell you what I found, and why I asked you around in the first place.”

“Go ahead.”

“Thanks to you, we have a new rule: no underage donor. If a human agrees to be our donor, they should be over eighteen. This is made so we won’t get in trouble with humans, especially parents whose children we take.”

“Why should this be my problem?”

“Because my donor is sixteen years old this year. Yeah, yeah, I know it’s stupid, but I was unaware of that rule until I was banned from the club.”

“I don’t know about it either, and I was the one who caused it.” Daisuke shrugged. “So? What do you wanna do now?”

“I still have to take my donor’s things from that club. I went to that place pretty often, so much that I own a private room there. I was there with my donor until people suddenly barged in and kicked us out. We didn’t have time to pack at all.” Minami sighed. “Do you want to help me? If I’m not fast enough, they’ll burn our things.”

“Don’t blame me for wondering that this is the real reason you searched for my roots.”

“Despite what you’re thinking, it’s not really like that, even though I won’t lie and say that it wasn’t a part of my plan. I’m always interested in exiled vampires since I first read about it, which is also why I’m close to Yo-san; we met lots of times. Do you know there are many of them after the World War II?”

“Really?”

“Yeah. The person who turned me was one of them.”

“How did you turn into one of us?”

“Me? I was a poor World War II solider in the verge of death. This woman, a nurse, asked me whether I wanted to live, and so I said yes. Bad decision, though, because I lost my entire family. In the end, I don’t have a choice but to move on. I found new families, and acting is a very good job for me.”

“I see. Why is she exiled?”

“I don’t really know, maybe she got into trouble with the community. She’s a painter living in France now, and we kind of lost contact.” Minami blinked as if remembered something. “Speaking about paintings, Watanabe-san, there’s one I have to show you. It’s in the club, and it reminds me of you. Wanna take a look?”

Daisuke’s eyes narrowed. “You won’t back off until I say yes, will you?”

Minami laughed. “I didn’t play Tez for nothing, Watanabe-san.” 

* * *

Two days later, Daisuke was ready, as ready as he could. If Minami could force him into this commotion, he might as well make the best out of himself. He put on his jet-black jacket and left his apartment. Minami told him he was in the parking lot, and Daisuke’s eyes widened when he saw a very familiar figure leaning against Minami’s car.

“What are you doing here?” he blurted out in shock.

Vampire-Wannabe grinned at him. He, like Daisuke, was wearing a black jacket, but a bag was slung over his shoulder. “You think I’ll leave you alone with that pack of bloodsuckers? Who do you think I am?”

“It’s too dangerous.”

“As long as you don’t let your guard down, all will be fine.”

“You truly are Tezuka.”

“Believe it or not, Shouta’s the one keep saying that, not me. If, by any chance, you get to be Tez, I wish for an equally wonderful Kikumaru.”

Daisuke smiled. “I hope so too. Kikumaru is always fun to be with. Let’s go.”

They entered the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight scene ahead, I guess.  
> A major DaiMao pun is here. Guess what it is!  
> Reviews are much appreciated! ^^


	8. Lots to Work On (the Silver Items)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke, Minami, and Ryouma come to take what is needed.

They didn’t enter via the front door. Minami parked his car a bit farther from the nightclub, and they sneaked from the back. The back door was locked, and Minami gave up after a while of punching and kicking the door.

“You still have lots to work on, Minami,” Daisuke commented in a joking manner.

Minami’s face darkened for a second, as if it weren't a joke for him, and he stepped back. Daisuke was going to try his luck, but Vampire-Wannabe was on the door in an instant, with something resembled a silver hair clip. He only needed thirty seconds of playing with the lock before it clicked and fell on the ground with a quiet thud. Daisuke and Minami watched him open-mouthed.

“C’mon, Misters Vampires, before they see us.”

And so they sneaked in. The passage they were walking in was so dim Daisuke had to hold on the wall so they could feel how long they needed to walk.

“This way,” Minami whispered and they turned left. The lights were better in this part, but it was still quite dark. This part was filled with doors, which gave an impression of hotel rooms. Daisuke strained his hearing when he heard something from behind one of the doors, and immediately regretted it.

“Private rooms, huh?”

Minami nodded and they finally stopped in front of the last door. “This one’s mine. I hope they hadn’t taken anything from here.” He pulled out a key from his pocket and opened the door.

Daisuke couldn’t really see what was inside, but judging from Minami’s relieved sigh, they weren’t late. The three of them quickly made their way into the room, and Vampire-Wannabe closed the door behind them. Minami turned on the lamp, which was a light yellow colored-one, a contrast to the blood-red lights in the corridor, and they were face-to-face with a painting.

It was an oil painting, depicting a person on a jumping horse hovering before a young man tied on a chair. Two older men were sprawling on the floor in fear. Daisuke approached it and read the words written on the frame. He was so transfixed with it that he almost didn’t notice Vampire-Wannabe standing next to him, staring at the same painting with a frown on his brow.

 

_November 1691 Rescue_

_Drawn for Kei-chan, remember that this rescue wasn’t done for nothing._

_We vampires live in peace with humans, and sometimes they are the one who can help us._

_-Aya-_

 

“This—”

“There it is!” Minami exclaimed in happiness. Daisuke turned to see the former Tezuka lifting a huge bag and slung it over his shoulder. “Let’s leave this place. You can take the painting, Watanabe-san.”

Daisuke was more than happy to oblige. He grabbed the painting and rushed towards the door, where Vampire-Wannabe and Minami had been waiting.

Minami opened the door, and they were surrounded. 

* * *

“Now, now, what do we have here,” a middle-aged man greeted maliciously. “Kei-chan’s leaving! Don’t you realize that once you’re banned, you don’t have any right to take whatever you left?”

“You know this is important to me and my donor,” Minami hissed. “You don’t even give me a chance to return what belongs to him, Shinjiro-san. Don’t act as if I were the only bad guy here, because you’re the one who wanted kids my donor’s age!”

Daisuke frowned. Shinjiro-san laughed.

“To groom them, Kei-chan, so they won’t be scared of us. When they turn eighteen, they’ll be a very valuable group of donors. It’s too bad that you decided to fall in love with one, maybe you two meet up too much.” The man had stopped laughing, but it was obvious that he was still amused. “Now, now, let that go, because we’re going to get rid of your room. Or you want to be burned in it?”

“No! Go away!” It took Daisuke a while to realize that the voice belonged to Vampire-Wannabe. With a speed of lightning, he dug through his bag and threw something to the man and his pack of guards. Daisuke watched in surprise as they screamed and fell.

“Hurry up!” he urged.

Both Daisuke and Minami got over their shock and hurriedly escaped the room, and it was the time Daisuke realized what _exactly_ his friend had thrown the group of vampires.

A silver goblet.

What a wonderful idea.

They rushed towards their entrance door, but a group of vampires were guarding it, and they advanced towards them as soon as they saw Minami. Daisuke stepped forward and tripped them in a way a soccer player would—he didn’t play a certain Spanish-descent one for nothing—so they’d fallen before they could reach his two friends. Vampire-Wannabe threw a handful of silver coins to make sure they stayed on the ground.

Minami cursed when he’d reached for the door. “Locked! There was only one way to get outta here!”

Daisuke and Vampire-Wannabe cursed at the same time, for they knew what he meant. They ran outside the private quarters and towards the public one, where the dance floor was at. Daisuke turned back to see Minami picking his weapon from the oversized bag he’d taken from the room. His eyes widened when he realized what it was.

Keisuke Minami was holding a tennis racket.

* * *

It was obvious that the vampires/bouncers in the front had been told about Minami’s breaking in, because when the three of them had arrived, they were also surrounded. Daisuke did his best in fighting, which was pretty fine. He’d taken kendo at some point of his life, and this was the moment when it could come in handy. He managed to defeat a few guards before joining Minami who was in a worse situation. 

Somehow, this didn’t even bother the partying vampires. They kept dancing, drinking, and the music didn’t even stop. Minami hit the approaching vampires with his racket and Daisuke slid down and tripped the running ones—because tripping a fast creature, despite the pain, was much more fun—that dared to get near to the former Tezuka.

Daisuke rolled on the floor when he saw one advancing at him, letting the creature hit the wall behind him. He stood and that was when he saw his friend. If the situation weren’t so awry, he’d have laughed out loud. Vampire-Wannabe looked like Santa Claus, throwing presents at happy children. Well, change that ‘happy children’ to ‘quivering vampires’ and ‘Santa Claus’ to ‘a human with a bag of silver things surrounded by furious vampires’ in order to get the real situation they were in. Daisuke hit one that was going to attack Vampire-Wannabe from behind with the painting he was holding.

The frame didn’t even crack. Wonderful.

“Thank you, Dai-chan.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Minami managed to get out of his attackers and joined his two friends. Vampire-Wannabe threw the last things in it, two silver spoons, at the crowd. “I run out of silver! Let’s go!”

They rushed towards the door as quickly and unnoticeable as possible. But…

“Not so fast!”

…they weren’t so lucky.

A guard suddenly appeared in front of Vampire-Wannabe, stopping them on their tracks. Minami clutched his racket tighter, and Daisuke prepared his fist and gripped the wooden frame of the painting. The guard grinned.

“Move,” Vampire-Wannabe spoke, gritting his teeth. With that low voice, he sounded so much like Tezuka he was playing. “Or you’ll regret it.”

“Oh, yeah?” the guard challenged. “What can you do, young man? What—ARGH!” Vampire-Wannabe had etched a silver coin on his forehead and after he’d slumped on the ground, the human picked it up and Daisuke saw him grinning menacingly.

“Taiki-kun’ll kill me if I can’t return this one,” he told himself, loud enough for Daisuke to hear. Minami had made his way towards the door, but Daisuke couldn’t leave his spot. He watched as three vampires jumped out of nowhere and tried to attack.

That was when he saw something weird.

Vampire-Wannabe turned at them and just stared. They quivered and scrambled away, shrieking. Minami grabbed Daisuke’s hand and dragged him out the nightclub, Vampire-Wannabe leading the way. All the way towards the outside, he didn’t stop playing with the silver coin.

“I don’t know why they ran,” he said once they’d arrived in the place Minami had parked his car. He didn’t even turn to look at them as he spoke. “I planned to throw my last coin at them, but they suddenly ran. Good thing, though. This one is Taiki-kun’s favorite.”

“I don’t know,” Daisuke replied truthfully.

“Me neither,” Minami added.

“Whatever. As long as we get what we want.” Vampire-Wannabe turned to look at Minami’s oversized bag and the tennis racket, and Daisuke noticed it.

The only human in the trio had red eyes, ones belonged to a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it a good fight scene? It's the first time writing this kind of scene for me.  
>   
>   
> And what's going on with Baba? We shall see.  
> Speaking about BabaRyo, him throwing silver things is based on Honey Lemon from Big Hero 6. Was watching that movie when I thought about this chapter.  
>   
>   
> 'You have lots to work on' is based on 'Mada, mada da ne', Echizen's catchphrase.  
>   
> Spanish-descent football player is a reference to George Ikaruga, Dai's role in Ultraman Mebius.  
> Shinjiro-san is mine, btw. Name's taken from Shinjiro Takagi, Scotty Valens' (Cold Case) Japanese equivalent.
> 
> Reviews are much appreciated! ^^


	9. Exiled Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting what is necessary, they reach some kind of conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Enjoy!

“Whoa, so tired! Remind me not to fight anymore, Dai-chan. Minami-san, have I told you that you have a wonderful couch?”

Minami chuckled. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. Do you want some blood, Baba-san?”

Vampire-Wannabe rolled his eyes. They’d returned into their usual dark color, but Minami had seen it as well as Daisuke, and the revelation had shocked the three of them. “No, thanks. I’m not a vampire, despite that eyes-changing moment. I don’t even have fangs. Maybe it was some kind of defense mechanism.”

“Or maybe it wasn’t that coincidental,” Minami concluded. “Can I see the painting, Watanabe-san?”

Daisuke took it from next to him and put it on the table. They were now had a better look at it. The bound teenager’s face wasn’t too visible, but the person on the horse was. “Look at this, guys,” Minami announced. “When Aya-san gave this painting to me, I was skeptical about humans, hence the message below it. She painted this based on one of the vampires’ confession, so there was no way she could make a mistake. She said that in this picture, the boy was saved by a human on a horse, which makes me think that there are good humans out there.”

“And?”

“Look carefully, who does this horseperson resemble?”

Daisuke did, and realization dawned on him. Vampire-Wannabe copied his actions and fell unconscious almost immediately.

“Poor guy,” Minami commented. “I can imagine how tiring it is to fight a lot of vampires and found out that his ancestor was involved with one. You surely had a fitting nickname on him, Watanabe-san.”

Daisuke nodded and glanced back at the painting. Save for the long hair, the person on the horse was a carbon copy of Ryouma Baba. 

* * *

When Vampire-Wannabe regained consciousness a few hours later, Daisuke had moved him onto the couch and Minami was putting the tennis racket into the bag. “Whoa, calm down there,” Daisuke spoke up, holding his friend’s body so he could stay down. “You just woke up. I don’t wanna hear you having a headache in today’s rehearsal.”

“Don’t sound like Tsuji, Dai-chan. What time is it now?”

Daisuke sipped his glass of retail blood that Minami had stashed. “Two-thirty in the morning.”

“Great,” the human groaned. “Practice starts at six.”

“You can sleep more, Baba-san,” Minami reassured. “I’ll drop you two on the hall, so don’t worry.”

“I don’t worry about that!” Despite Daisuke’s order, he sat up. “I need explanation about that racket! Ryuuki almost got himself sick with worry that he might be the one who lost it, you know. How on earth did you have it?”

Minami smiled slightly and sat down across from him. “In case you hadn’t guessed it already, my donor is Doori-kun. He was one of the boys groomed by Shinjiro-san, but he got that role as Echizen. I was told to watch him, so I auditioned as Tezuka. The plan went okay, until he told me that he didn’t want to wait until he’s eighteen to be a donor, because he only wants me.”

“So romantic,” Daisuke commented, smirking.

“Don’t mind him,” Vampire-Wannabe suddenly spoke, grinning at Minami. “He just hasn’t known how good it feels to like your fellow actor.”

Daisuke wanted so badly to shove his friend, but he ended up laughing along with Minami. Since when did Vampire-Wannabe side with his idol to tease him? “If I got Tez, I’ll hook up with my Kikumaru. Just you see, Ryouma, just you see.”

Vampire-Wannabe rolled his eyes and it was his turn to smirk. “So, Minami-san, you’re banned from that place?” he asked, getting the conversation back on track.

“Uh-huh. I think I won’t go back there, anyway. It’s better for me to be with Doori-kun or something.”

Somehow, that decision made Daisuke happy. He gave his hand to Minami with a huge grin on his face. “Welcome abroad… Kei-chan. Name’s Daisuke, but feel free to call me Dai-chan, and it’s fun to be an exiled vampire. Nobody can bother you, and you’re free to have all retail blood you want.”

Minami grabbed his hand and smiled. “Sounds exciting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!  
> MinaKei/Doori Sakurada was actually inspired by a Yuu Shirota/Hiroki Aiba fics that features them.  
> Have any unanswered questions? Someday you'll find the answer, so don't worry! Just stay tuned!
> 
> Reviews are much appreciated! ^^


End file.
